Troops Weapons
Introduction : “Troops, Weapons & Tactics are no walk in the park, they are a gritty representation of WWII combat that really make you think like a WWII commander. Mistakes cost you dear, but good tactics pay huge dividends. This is gaming for big boys.” Ray Peterson, former Airborne Platoon Commander Troops, Weapons & Tactics is a Platoon level game set in World War II with the rifle section or squad being the lowest command element, and the fire team the smallest tactical unit. As well as rules it contains full details on the tactics and formations used by the major participants in WWII and systems for generating scenarios and forces for your table-top games. There are numerous scenarios for TW&T in various Summer and Christmas Specials. TW&T Supplements *'B'Maso! ' - A supplement for both I Ain't Been Shot Mum and Troops Weapons & Tactics, B'Maso covers the “Winds of Change” wars in Africa, the Mau Mau in Kenya in the 1950s, Katanga and the Congo in the 1960s, Biafra and Nigeria, Rhodesia, the Portuguese Wars in Mozambique, Guinea Bissau and Angola, and the border war in South West Africa. *'Oh What a Lovely TW&T' - World War I supplement published along with two scenarios in the 2008 Christmas Special. *'Up Your TW&T' - Spanish Civil War Supplement published along with a scenario in the 2008 Summer Special. *'Rock the Casbah' - Lebanon supplement for TW&T covering Military Operations in Urban Terrain, peacekeeping operations, the PLO, IDF, Syria abd the Christian Phalange. Rock the Casbah includes a force generation system for all of the main participants along with scenarios for some of the conflict's most high profile battles. The rules are also usable for any modern peacekeeping or counter-insurgency operation, from Iraq to Afghanistan, from Sierra Leone to Chechenya. Summer/Christmas Special Articles 2006 Xmas *Hello Big Boys - Notes on TW&T and a scenario - Caen 1944 2007 Summer *D-Day at Haute-Fornel - Scenarios - Normandy 1944 *Stout Hearted Men - British Platoon level Tactics and Scenario *Operation H - Salute Convention Report and Italian Forces and Tactics 2007 Christmas *Zut Alors - France 1940 *Only Honour Remains - "Zut Alors!" Scenario - France 1940 *Arhem VC - Notes and Scenario - Arnhem 1944 *Converting Skirmish Campaigns To TW&T *Jusht A Small One Then - Scenario - Dunkirk Perimeter 1940 2008 Summer *Holding The Line - German Defensive Tactics on the Eastern Front *Crosses in the Kuban - Scenarios, Eastern Front 1943 *Cholm 1942 -Scenario - Russia 1942 *Up Your TW&T - Supplement - Spanish Civil War *To Serve Spain -"Up Your TW&T" Scenario - Spain 1937 2008 Christmas *Banzai! - Burma Notes 1943+ *Berezina Bridgehead - Scenario - Skirmish Campaigns conversion to TW&T - Russia 1941 *Are You a Lazy TW&T? Alternative firing and morale system *Oh! What a Lovely TW&T - Supplement - Great War (WWI) *Nip and Tuck- "Oh! What A Lovely TW&T" Scenario 1917 *Speerspitz - "Oh! What A Lovely TW&T" Scenario 2009 Summer *Jean Has a Long Moustache- Resistance guide & scenarios *Another Lazy TW&T - Armour Rules 2009 Christmas *Bocage Bustin -Fighting in the bocage *The Laziest TW&T of All - Simplified initiative and opprtunity fire 2009 Christmas *The Savio River Crossings - Scenario, Italy, 1944 2010 Summer *Flight of the Golden Pheasant - Scenario set in the last days of the Third Reich *Cardless TW&T- TW&T without cards 2010 Christmas *Battle for Cloville - Mini-campaign US vs Germans, near St Lo 1944 *The Defense of the Vistula Bridgehead - Scenario - Eastern Front 1944 TW&T Links Platoon Forward Blog home to a campaign variant for TW&T.